Basically, I wish that you loved me
by 35Rhums
Summary: Te veo de lejos sonreírle, te veo de lejos amarlo. Yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas Britt. Sólo no te olvides de mi.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

A/N: Sé que quieren que actualice, sé que esperan varias cosas sobre las otras historias, pero realmente las cosas no andan bien para mi. Y lo lamento.

A/N2: Escribí esto, porque es como me siento, no me interesa agradar o algo así, simplemente quiero escribirte y decirte espero tengas una buena vida, se feliz. Adiós.

A/N3: The Nicest thing inspiró esto, es una canción de Kate Nash, que alguna vez te dediqué.

Basically, I wish that you loved me.

Brittany está sentada al frente de la clase, y yo estoy sentada unos puestos tras ella. Brittany está sentada junto Artie y yo sólo estoy sentada sola, sola y sin ganas de siquiera poner atención en lo que el profesor habla. Se ve feliz, se ve alegre y llena de vida. Se ve tan agradable como siempre, tan tierna y perfecta como siempre lo ha sido, desearía que las cosas entre nosotras hubieran sido diferentes, hubiera deseado haber tenido algo con ella, hubiera deseado llamarla mía. Pero Brittany está sentada al frente de la clase junto a Artie y yo sólo estoy unos puestos más atrás, sola.

La veo dibujar perdidamente en su cuaderno, como siempre lo hace cuando está aburrida, imagino que escribe mi nombre, pero tal vez es el de Artie el que está lleno de corazones. Hubiera deseado ser su persona favorita, su chica favorita o simplemente su chica, hubiera deseado ser todo lo que ella espera en una persona, ser quien ella espera de este mundo, ser quien la hace feliz, pero la felicidad ya no puede depender de otra persona, todos somos humanos y jamás me perdonaría cometer un error que involucrara su felicidad… Desearía sin embargo ser en este momento su persona favorita.

Recuerdo tantas cosas que solía decirme, tantas cosas que me hacían feliz.

…

_-San no los escuches, ellos no saben lo que están diciendo.- me dijo con tristeza._

_-Britt, hasta "manhands" me dijo que trabajaría en un maldito caño o algo así…- hablé llena de impotencia, sí, estaba llorando pero no por que me habían herido, sólo lloraba de rabia._

_-Pues ella se sorprendería del dinero que se gana en eso…-_ _me dijo entre nerviosa y con seriedad. Sólo me pude quedar mirándola, sin comprender muy bien a que se refería con eso, pero la forma en que su ceño se fruncía con temor y nerviosismo, me sacaron la más cómica risa._-_Qué!- me preguntó un poco perdida pero con felicidad._

_-Nada, es que Berry realmente no tiene idea de lo millonaria que me volveré!- reí._

_-Claro San!- rió conmigo, mientras yo sentía como me faltaba el aire de tanto reír, mi estómago dolía y mis lágrimas ya no eran más que de alegría.-San adoro tu sonrisa!- me dijo de pronto y sólo pude mirarla y ofrecerle la más hermosa sonrisa que podría entregar en el mundo y a cambio obtuve la suya._

…

La veo sonreír ahora junto a wheels, y siento como mi corazón duele, siento nauseas de sólo verlos tan felices, veo la sonrisa de Brittany y es la misma que algún día me ofreció a mi, y me doy cuenta que su sonrisa siempre ha sido igual para todos.

…

_-San que sucede si no ganamos?- me susurró con tristeza._

_-B, tranquila…- dije tomando su mano con cariño, ella de inmediato la rodeó con las suyas y las acercó a su boca. Sentí como su respiración se calmaba, no podía negar que yo también me encontraba nerviosa, pero la tenía a ella conmigo, yo sujetaba su mano y ella sujetaba la mía, lo que pasara ya no dolería tanto, nos teníamos la una a la otra. El amarre de su mano me daba seguridad, el simple hecho de que se aferrara a mí de esa manera hacía latir más mi corazón y eliminaba cada temor que se encontraba en mi cabeza._

_Cada vez que tomaba mi mano, me sentía segura, me sentía en mi hogar. _

…

Ahora Brittany toma la mano de él, Artie torpemente parece apretársela o algo así, por que en un par de segundos ella lo liberaba. Britt, si sólo pudieras voltearte y verme aquí, si sólo pudieras venir y tomar mi mano; recordarme cual es mi hogar, disipar todos estos miedos que ya no me abandonan, o simplemente acabar con esta tristeza.

…

_De pronto miro hacia mi izquierda y la veo caminar, con una sonrisa hermosa, el corazón me latió tan fuerte que por momentos creí que me desmayaría, me acerqué con tranquilidad, pero la verdad era que podría haberme muerto de la taquicardia en la cual me veía, me autoinsulté para poder tranquilizarme pero sólo pude sonreírle como una tonta._

_-Estás nerviosa?- fue lo primero que me preguntó. Yo sólo asentí.- Se te nota.- rió con ternura._

_-Bueno, lo estoy haciendo a propósito, para que nunca la olvides.- reí torpemente._

_-Jamás olvidaré esto.- dijo mientras me sonreía una vez más._

…

Brittany me pregunto si aún recordarás la cara que puse cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, yo recuerdo la tuya perfectamente, es exactamente la misma que tienes ahora cuando lo miras a él… Brittany, ojalá no hayas olvidado mi rostro.

Oh Brittany, si solo supieras lo que por ti yo siento, si sólo supieras cuantos recuerdos hay en mi cabeza respecto a ti. Como quisiera que te ocurriera lo mismo que a mi, como quisiera que te quedaras despierta cada noche pensando en mi, o aunque fuera, me conformo con ser lo último en tu mente cada día, sentir que si no me tienes, simplemente no puedes comer, o sientes tu corazón roto… Pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo desearte eso, porque eres la persona más perfecta de este mundo. Y te ves feliz y eso es lo único que me importa Britt-Britt.

Mi querida Britt, como te amo. Desearía que básicamente me amaras también, pero lo amas a él. Lo amas a él y le has ofrecido tu sonrisa, tu alegría, el sostener su mano, el admirarlo con cariño, igual como una vez solimos hacerlo.

La campana de la escuela sonó y la vi marcharse junto a él, empujó lentamente la silla de ruedas de Artie y antes de salir por la puerta me miró. Me miró como nunca la había visto ni siquiera mirar a su novio. Y finalmente sonreí. Sonreí y bajé la mirada, para nunca más volver a buscar la suya.

A/N: Ojalá me sonrieras una vez más y te marcharas. Nos marcháramos entre risas.


End file.
